Remember when she said We would meet again some sunny day
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Post-guerre. Parce qu'il arrive parfois que certaines missions réservent des surprises, que les gens qu'on pensait disparus ne sont peut-être pas très loin de nous, qu'on obtienne parfois beaucoup plus que ce qu'on pensait avoir, et que les résumés nébuleux cachent de très bonnes fics.


**Disclaimer :** Donnez-nous du Bleach, du Kubo, des héros, des chansons de pairings, de bishôs ! Suivez-nous un soir, combattre des Hollows, vivre l'histoire d'la gigue et du Zanpakutô ! (et mes sincères condoléances à Soldat Louis, tant que j'y suis)

**Pairing :** Byakuya Kuchiki x Hiyori Sarugaki

**Total :** 2897 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre, fin de l'arc

**Warning :** ... strange pairing ?

Dans l'optique Byakuya, les Vizards, c'était rien que des monstres. Des drôles de créatures qui avaient échappé à la mort en devenant des Hollows. Déjà, échapper à la mort quand on était un shinigami et qu'on était soumis comme tout le monde au cycle éternel, c'était mal vu. Quant à se faire hollowifier et s'obstiner à survivre, c'était une véritable insulte aux lois de la nature. D'après lui, il aurait fallu tous les passer par les armes, pour leur apprendre à ne pas respecter ces lois. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, étant donné qu'ils avaient sauvé Soul Society. Enfin, ils avaient évité à certains capitaines de se faire passer par les armes, est-ce que ça comptait vraiment ? Certainement pas. Mais Ichigo avait soutenu qu'ils l'avaient aidé, entraîné, et donc que sans eux, Aizen les aurait tous exterminés ou emprisonnés. Et donc, au lieu de les faire passer de vie à trépas, on les avait graciés et on leur avait fait l'honneur d'en renommer certains à leurs anciens postes, pour palier au manque de capitaines. Byakuya avait fait contre mauvaise fortune, bon coeur, alors qu'il avait juste envie de hurler et de les maudire. Mais quand on est Kuchiki, on ne manifeste pas ce genre de choses. Et il avait fait comme si de rien n'était.

Et en plus, c'était à lui qu'on avait demandé d'aller présenter ses respects aux Vizards, et de porter le message de Yamamoto à propos de ces postes de capitaines. Les autres espéraient probablement que grâce à son éducation de noble, il saurait se conduire avec tenue, et ne pas immédiatement tout gâcher. Byakuya se permit un léger sursaut d'orgueil en pensant que lui, au moins, était capable de s'acquitter de cette mission sans bavure. S'ils avaient envoyé le capitaine Zaraki, le ciel seul savait ce qu'il aurait pu faire. En fait, ils seraient probablement en guerre contre les Vizards. Oui, il était bien plus doué que ce loup enragé. Mais ce n'était que maigre consolation... Il cacha sa colère et son dégoût comme il le faisait toujours, derrière une façade exemplaire, un masque sans expression. Plus vite il aurait fini, plus vite il pourrait retourner chez lui, et se détendre avec une bonne tasse de thé et un peu de calligraphie.

Il entra dans le magasin Urahara, juste à temps pour en voir le propriétaire sortir en coup de vent, son ridicule manteau noir flottant derrière lui. Probablement accompagné par Shinji s'il en jugeait par les cheveux blonds et le sourire qu'il entr'aperçut. Alors voilà qu'on le laissait attendre comme le moins gradé de tous ses hommes de main ! Ces Vizards n'étaient vraiment que des rustres en plus d'être des monstres. Mais il ne leur ferait pas la satisfaction de s'offusquer de ce manquement aux plus élémentaires manières, ça non ! Pas un mot plus haut que l'autre ! Il s'assit à la table, avisa la petite théière fumante dont s'échappait un parfum délicieux, et au diable les convenances, s'en servit une large tasse. Si Urahara se permettait de le traiter par-dessus la jambe, il n'allait pas lui faire la grâce de le traiter correctement ! De toute façon, il n'était pas venu discuter avec lui, mais avec son agaçant petit ami.

Un grognement lui fit dresser l'oreille, et il aurait sursauté s'il n'avait pas autant la maîtrise de ses nerfs. Tout à son agacement et à ses idées de griller Shinji dans une très grande poêle, il n'en avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas tout seul. La personne qui était avec lui dans la pièce était vautrée dans un fauteuil, et il n'en voyait rien. Mais le reiatsu qui l'entourait était très agité. Il se demanda s'il fallait entamer la conversation, mais elle ne semblait pas faire attention à lui, et il décida de faire profil bas pour le moment. Après tout, il était dans l'antre des Vizards. Elle finit par se lever, toujours en grognant, et il lui jeta un coup d'oeil distrait. Au premier abord, des éléments lui accrochèrent l'oeil, plutôt que la personne dans son ensemble, comme des détails lui sautant au visage : des vêtements humains très peu élégants, et d'une couleur tout à fait tape-à-l'oeil, une expression énervée, des yeux couleur de miel soulignés de cernes, des taches de rousseur, des cheveux blonds remontés en couettes... Qui d'un seul coup s'assemblèrent en une personne, une personne qu'il connaissait. La surprise le fit sursauter, et il mit une bonne seconde pour se rendre compte que du thé brûlant avait coulé sur sa main. Le geste brusque avec lequel il posa la tasse sur la table attira l'attention de l'autre, et il leva la tête presque malgré lui pour croiser son regard.

Hiyori. C'était Hiyori qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec une expression clamant nettement qu'elle était en colère contre la Terre entière. Hiyori qui n'avait pas grandi d'un pouce, qui avait l'air plus amère, plus renfermée. Mais à part ça, la même Hiyori qui avait débarqué un jour dans le jardin du manoir Kuchiki, poussée par son abruti de capitaine (Urahara, encore lui ! A croire qu'il était déjà derrière tous les coups fourrés) qui prétendait d'une voix sucrée et insupportable qu'elle devait se faire des amis de son âge. Elle avait protesté, sans résultats, et il l'avait lâchement abandonnée. Byakuya avait bien tenté de l'ignorer, mais Hiyori Sarugaki ne tenait pas comme acceptable d'être ignorée par, selon ses propres termes, "un petit crétin prétentieux sans cervelle qui ressemblait à une petite crétine". S'était ensuivi un duel, auquel Ginrei avait dû mettre fin pour la renvoyer dans sa division. Et pourtant, elle était revenue. Et les choses s'étaient passées comme ça, encore et encore, parce que Urahara tenait à ce qu'Hiyori "voit du monde". Ou juste lui pourrisse la vie. Elle venait, ils s'insultaient, ils se battaient, Ginrei la renvoyait chez elle. Et puis il avait commencé à être moins énervé par ses visites, peut-être même à les attendre un peu. Quelque part, c'était amusant, il n'était pas obligé d'être un noble exemplaire quand il était avec elle. Et puis au moins, ce n'était pas une princesse stricte comme les filles de familles nobles qu'elles côtoyaient, elle ne faisait pas de manières. Ce qui expliquait peut-être le dérapage. Les dérapages.

Comment ils en étaient arrivés à ça, il ne se rappelait pas. Mais c'était Hiyori qui avait commencé. Dans un combat d'insultes, elle l'avait agrippé par son kimono, l'avait tiré à son niveau (elle était plus petite que lui, déjà à l'époque), et elle l'avait embrassé. Rien de plus qu'un contact bref et maladroit, qui avait mis tous ses nerfs en feu. Il avait toujours cru que c'était un cliché, cette idée qu'un premier baiser était une expérience si unique - parce que c'était son premier, en plus ! Et pourtant... pourtant son coeur battait comme un tambour, et ses mains tremblaient, et il l'embrassait encore. L'arrivée de Sojun y avait mis fin, et Hiyori était repartie sans même un regard en arrière. Byakuya avait senti le regard de son père posé sur lui, et quand il s'était tourné vers lui, il aurait juré le voir sourire...

Ils avaient continué, au rythme des après-midi qu'elle passait au manoir, toujours poussée par Urahara qui paraissait enchantée qu'elle se soit fait un ami. Elle venait, l'insultait, se battait parfois avec lui, et lui sautait dessus. Ou c'était lui qui prenait le dessus, et qui la serrait dans ses bras, toujours maladroitement et un peu trop fort, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui plante ses doigts entre les côtes pour qu'il la relâche. Avec le recul, bien sûr, il ne s'était pas passé grand-chose entre eux. La passion adolescente dans toute sa splendeur, ils passaient des heures à s'embrasser et à rester l'un contre l'autre, tout en priant pour que Ginrei ne les trouve pas et ne hurle à la disgrâce familiale. Sojun, lui, avait l'air de n'en avoir strictement rien à faire, ou de trouver ça plutôt amusant. Il était amoureux, au moins un peu, et peut-être que quelque part, ces petites aventures avaient été parmi les jours les plus heureux de toute sa vie. Ca avait peut-être l'air idiot, pour un adulte, de penser ce genre de choses, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il ressentait toujours, un siècle plus tard. Les moments passés avec Hiyori avaient été des heures de découverte, de tendresse, et d'insouciance.

Et puis Hiyori avait disparu, comme tous ceux qui avaient été envoyés enquêter sur ces disparitions inexpliquées de shinigami. Comme ça, sans laisser de traces. Il y avait eu des cérémonies en l'honneur de ceux qui étaient morts dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions, Urahara et Yoruichi avaient eux aussi disparu, mais on murmurait que le capitaine de la Douzième Division avait trahi Soul Society. Et les choses avaient continué, parce qu'il faut bien qu'elles continuent. Byakuya avait pleuré sur la disparition de son amie, en secret encore, parce que ce n'était pas convenable. Il avait enfoui tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle dans un recoin de son esprit, et il s'était appliqué à ne plus y faire attention. Ca ne valait pas le coup de pleurer sur ce qu'il avait perdu, ça ne lui rendrait pas Hiyori. Le temps avait fini par passer, sa vie avait continué. La mort de son père, son ascension au poste de capitaine, Hisana, Rukia... Il ne repensait plus à Hiyori, sauf parfois, quand le sommeil affaiblissait son contrôle autrement sans faille. De vagues idées, aussi impalpables que des rêves, et qu'il oubliait presque aussitôt.

Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait devant lui. Son Hiyori, la gamine dont il était tombé amoureux quand lui aussi n'était qu'un gamin, et dont la disparition lui avait fait tellement mal. On disait, dans les romans que Rukia ramenait par camions entiers du monde des humains, qu'on n'oublie jamais son premier amour, et jusqu'à présent, il s'était toujours dit que ce n'étaient que des sornettes de gens qui s'écoutent. Mais le destin, qui n'avait visiblement rien de mieux à faire, venait de lui prouver le contraire. Son coeur battait fort, à tel point qu'elle allait certainement l'entendre, et ses mains heureusement cachées dans ses manches tremblaient. Et il restait planté là, à la regarder. Ca devait l'agacer, d'ailleurs, parce que le froncement de sourcils s'accrut, et elle lui lança :

- Dis voir, abruti de shinigami, t'en as pas marre de m'regarder comme une bête de foire ? Dégage, si t'as rien de mieux à faire, c'est pas un zoo, ici.

C'était bien l'insolence d'Hiyori. Le ton dur, et la même voix. Et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

- Je regarde ce que je veux, petite peste.

- Génial, j'hérite d'un idiot de shinigami coincé. Déjà que c'était pas la joie d'en avoir un dans les pattes, faut encore qu'il soit empaillé et qu'il ressemble à une idiote !

- Et j'hérite d'une petite fille insolente.

La main d'Hiyori se posa sur la garde de son sabre, et une pique de reiatsu faillit le faire sursauter.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais petite fille, ou je t'arrache la tête, saloperie de shinigami. Tu t'prends pour qui ? On vous a sauvé les fesses, t'as pas intérêt à l'oublier. A moins que tu veux que j'te botte les tiennes, de fesses idiotes. Ca t'remettra les idées en place.

Byakuya ne put retenir un léger sourire à cette réplique. Qui ne fut pas du goût d'Hiyori, pas du tout. Elle avança vers lui, mais s'arrêta net à environ un mètre, et sa furie laissa place à une expression intriguée. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et demanda :

- Sojun ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

Un coup d'oeil vers le haori (tout neuf, le capitaine-commandeur avait bien insisté là-dessus), et elle ajouta :

- Z'êtes devenu capitaine, maintenant ? Sacrée promotion. Enfin...

- Je ne suis pas Sojun, la coupa-t-il, doucement.

Le ton dut la surprendre, parce que son attention, qui gambadait sur les kenseikan, se fixa à nouveau sur son visage, avec une intensité presque effrayante. Elle le fixa ainsi de très longues secondes, sans qu'il ose bouger ou parler, de peur qu'elle explose. Son expression était tellement... concentrée, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Finalement, elle murmura, presque pour elle-même :

- ... Byakuya ?

Il hocha la tête. Elle le regarda des pieds à la tête, et ajouta :

- T'as bien grandi.

Il n'osa pas répondre "ce sont des choses qui arrivent", parce que si elle était aussi tatillonne sur sa taille qu'Hitsugaya, il risquait fort de rentrer dans son manoir avec la tête sous le bras. Il se contenta de hocher la tête une seconde fois. Et, chose bizarre à laquelle il ne s'attendait certainement pas, Hiyori sourit. Un petit sourire en coin, certes, mais un sourire.

- Alors, t'es devenu une vraie princesse, hein ?

La princesse en question fit la grimace, ce qui agrandit le sourire. Il revint s'installer à la table, reprit sa tasse, et regarda Hiyori s'asseoir face à lui, avec sa grâce habituelle. Elle se servit un verre d'une boisson qui avait une couleur étrange, en but la moitié d'un trait, et demanda :

- Et à part avoir grandi, et être devenu capitaine d'la division Kuchiki, qu'est-c'que tu racontes ?

En voilà une question. Ils ne se voyaient pas pendant un siècle, et c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait ? Comment résumer autant de temps comme ça ? Un siècle, c'est presque une vie... Il se posait encore la question, alors qu'il était déjà en train de raconter : la mort de Sojun, son poste de capitaine, ses mésaventures avec les autres capitaines (surtout Kenpachi !), les cinq précieuses et trop courtes années passées avec Hisana, et le gouffre de la dépression qui avait bien failli l'engloutir à sa mort, l'adoption de Rukia, la nomination de Renji au poste de vice-capitaine et son envie de lui prouver sa valeur. Et l'arrivée d'Ichigo à Soul Society, et la manière dont il avait mis un véritable coup de pied dans tout ce qu'il pensait savoir. Comment il avait été battu, et comment il avait commencé à changer. Et finalement, comment il était arrivé ici pour demander aux Vizards de revenir à Soul Society. Le récit de plus de la moitié de sa vie, et il lui fallut presque deux heures pour le finir. Hiyori refit deux fois du thé, et ce n'était pas de trop pour calmer sa gorge irritée.

Finalement, le silence revint, parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à raconter. Hiyori le regardait, le menton appuyé sur sa paume, et ses immenses yeux dorés avaient l'air songeurs. Byakuya prit une gorgée de thé délicieusement additionné de miel qu'elle lui avait mis d'autorité dans les mains, et demanda :

- Alors ?

- C't'intéressant.

- Tu n'as rien à ajouter ? Ou peut-être à raconter ?

- Bah si. Mais c'pour plus tard. J'ai un truc à faire avant.

Byakuya voulut lui demander ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais il fut coupé quand elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et l'enlaça avec une poigne étonnante, et il dut se rappeler qu'elle était quand même Vizard. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, ignorant volontairement le petit pincement au coeur. La dernière fois qu'il avait tenu quelqu'un comme ça, c'était Hisana. Et maintenant, Hiyori lui paraissait encore plus petite, et fragile. Après tout, elle lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule, même comme ça. Hiyori, fragile. Ca faisait sourire. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas envie de sourire, plutôt de pleurer. Au lieu de ça, il murmura :

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas ta faute. T'aurais rien pu faire.

- Je sais, mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Rien. Je suis désolé, c'est tout.

Pour avoir pensé que tu étais un monstre, sans même savoir qu'il s'agissait de toi, ajouta-t-il mentalement. Et peut-être pour ne pas avoir pensé à toi autant que j'aurais dû.

- T'es un idiot, répondit Hiyori après un moment de silence. Ca sert à rien d'pleurer sur le passé.

- Je sais, mais...

- Pas d'mais. Les autres vont bien rev'nir un jour ou l'autre. Et tu vas d'voir rentrer chez tes nobles empaillés. Et après, hein ? Quand est-ce qu'on s'reverra ?

- Tu as l'intention de me revoir ?

- T'sais bien qu'oui. Alors gâche pas c'moment avec des excuses qui ont pas raison d'être. On a mieux à faire.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole en s'installant plus confortablement. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, son bras resté libre venant se poser autour des épaules de la gamine (parce que physiquement, on avait beau dire, c'était encore une gamine !). Elle avait raison, ils auraient tout le temps de discuter, de se lancer des insultes qu'ils ne pensaient pas, voire même de faire des plans pour l'avenir qui n'auraient aucune chance de se réaliser. Peut-être de parler du passé, de remuer des souvenirs qui ne seraient plus douloureux. Mais pour le moment, ils avaient un siècle et une disparition douloureuse à rattraper. Après mûre réflexion, Hiyori avait juste la bonne taille, et elle le serrait juste assez fort, pour que ce soit parfait. Après tout, ça faisait une bonne centaine d'années qu'il avait rêvé ce moment. Maintenant que contre toute attente, Hiyori était enfin là, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Tant pis pour les convenances.

* * *

Si ça c'est pas du strange pairing, je veux bien manger mes databooks entre deux tranches de pain (mais alors, avec du beurre). Et pourtant, il y a une explication. Parce qu'à l'époque de Turn Back, les deux-là, ils avaient un âge à peu près semblable, et un fichu caractère également semblable. Alors forcément, il doit y avoir l'équivalent prépubère (ou presque) du hatesex :p

Et puis moi, je les trouve très mignons, les deux. Princesse Byakuya du haut de sa presque haute taille, et la toute petite puce à couettes qui compense par une grande gueule.

Accessoirement, je vous laisse imaginer Byakuya ramener Hiyori au manoir et en faire une princesse par alliance. Ca va déménager chez les nobles ! :D

Sérieux, sont tout meugnons *petit coeur* Et je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ça ! Vive les drabbles qui se transforment en OS !

Et un grand merci à Fuji Kujaku, Beautiful Draco et Loan the Daughter of Neptune qui me supportent et me soutiennent coûte que coûte dans tous mes délires qui seraient éthyliques si je buvais autre chose que de l'ice tea.

Review ? :D


End file.
